Hunted by a Spider
by cupidsrose
Summary: After a typical journey through feudal Japan, Kagome and her friends are faced with an unexpected confrontation. Naraku shatters Kagome's world and she flees back to her time, only to discover that her and Inuyasha aren't the only ones who can travel through the well. Follow Kagome's journey as she gets her revenge, and the weird new friends she makes along the way.
1. Prologue

**Hello all!**

 **If you are about to read this story, thank you! I'm proud of it so far and I hope you all like it as much as I do.**

 **Inuyasha/YYH crossovers are some of my favorite FanFictions, and hopefully I do this crossover justice.**

 **I haven't decided on pairings yet, so I guess we will wait and see who ends up meshing together the best.**

 **I don't own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **xo cupidsrose**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. The sun was shining brightly and a light breeze filled the air. It was still spring, so the air was slightly cool, which also meant that there were beautiful wild flowers blooming and blossoming trees.

Inuyasha's team had just arrived back at Kaede's village after having fallen short on a lead to Naraku's whereabouts. During the past year, they had managed to gather the majority of the Shikon jewel shards, leaving only the two in Kouga's legs, and the ones that Naraku had possession of.

Kagome had promised Kouga that he could keep the two jewel shards in his legs until it would be absolutely necessary to remove them, which wouldn't be until the Shikon jewel was ready to be made whole again.

A loud thud echoed through Kaede's hut, "Miroku, you pervert!"

"My dear Sango, I was _only_ trying to wipe the dirt away from your bottom! A lady can't go outside looking like _that_." He rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly, while flashing his most innocent smile.

Kagome chuckled from her spot on the floor near the window, Shippo sitting in her lap munching on some candy. She loved whenever Miroku and Sango would have these silly arguments. It was clear to her, and everyone else BUT them, that they had feelings for each other.

"Oi, wench! When you go back to your time, bring some extra ramen back, will ya?"

Kagome smiled, "I'll see what I can do, Inuyasha." She stood up and stretched slightly, going to gather her things so they could all walk her back to the well.

It had been a long week and the sun would be going down in a few hours, so she wanted to make sure that she was home to sleep in her bed for the night. And to take a nice, long, and hot shower.

"Kagome, how long do you think you'll be gone this time?" Shippo pouted, " I hate when you are away for too long."

She patted his orange tuft of hair. "I'll only be gone for a week, Shippo. I just have a test to take and Souta's birthday is in a few days."

Shippo nodded, begrudgingly, and jumped into Kagome's arms when she was ready to carry him on their walk.

* * *

The group arrived at the well just as the sky above them was beginning to darken slightly.

 _Hm… it kind of looks like it might rain._ Kagome sighed. She looked at her friends as she set her bag down at the edge of the well, since she wanted to give them all hugs goodbye before leaving.

While Kagome was hugging her other friends, Inuyasha suddenly tensed up. "Shit, he's here."

"Who's he-" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, miasma began to seep out of the forest around them causing the group to cough slightly.

"N-Naraku…" Chirped Shippo nervously.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Kagome."

A devilish cackle filled the air. Kikyo notched one of her arrows from just beyond the clearing and released it. Within moments, a whizzing sound echoed in all of their ears. Suddenly an arrow appeared in the small clearing, hitting Kirara, while in her smallest form, in her chest as it punctured her lungs. She fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"No, Kirara!" Sango moved quickly, rushing to her companion's side, but another arrow shot forth and pierced Sango's throat, slicing her carotid artery. Instantly her body began to exsanguinate, covering Miroku and Kagome, who stood closest to her, in the warm, crimson liquid. She bled out within in seconds as her limp body fell to the ground, her furry companion letting out a soft whimper before she, too, gave her last breath.

"SANGO!" Miroku shouted out frantically. He ran to her side, lifting her to his chest as tears streamed down his face, mourning the loss of his love. His eyes lifted from her face, narrowing angrily, as he acknowledged Naraku's looming figure at the edge of the clearing.

"You bastard!" Miroku quickly unwrapped his right hand and unleashed the full power of his kazaana, not noticing Naraku's poison insects floating above him. Before he could recall his wind tunnel, he managed to suck in a great deal of the creatures and he gripped his hand in pain.

Kagome's eyes widened and she hurried to his side on the ground, going to heal him. Miroku placed his other hand on hers and looked at her. She stared at him for a second and then her eyes softened, realizing what he wanted. She smiled at him sadly and rested her head against his forehead. "Go… be with her."

Miroku squeezed her hand tightly, though his grip gradually loosened as he went limp, still cradling Sango in his arms as his last breath left his chest. Kagome and Shippo sobbed.

Inuyasha let out an inhuman snarl, his eyes flickering a deep red, as he lunged at Naraku with his tessaiga. "You'll die for this, Naraku! I'll tear you apart!

The spider hanyou's tentacle shot forward and pierced Inuyasha's shoulder, tossing him into a nearby tree. The force of Inuyasha's body colliding with it caused the tree to shatter. Now it was time for Naraku to turn his full attention on the young miko before him.

"Give me the rest of the Shikon and no one else will have to die." Upon realizing that he was now looking at her, Kagome stood quickly and began to back away frantically, her hand reaching up to grip her necklace.

Whizzing once again filled the air and another arrow shot out, piercing her left calf, as she cried out in anguish. Unable to move due to the incredible pain, Kagome was suddenly very vulnerable in front of the evil demon before her.

One of his tentacles shot out, slicing into her side as she tried to dodge it. She gripped her side in pain, gritting her teeth as blood simultaneously ran down her leg, beneath the arrow, and filled her hand that was now covering her newest wound.

Naraku growled in irritation and unleashed another tentacle, hitting Shippo backwards and into the side of the well violently, while attempting to grab her. Inuyasha leapt forth, protecting the girl he had grown to love as a sister, and sliced off the tentacle with his tessaiga.

"Kagome, run _dammit_! He can't get the jewel shards! _Go_!"

Her eyes widened and she nodded before rushing to scoop Shippo up into her arms. Without hesitation, she jumped into the well, praying to the gods that the well would allow her kit to pass through with her. Before the familiar blue light could envelope them, she heard a guttural cry from above them, followed by the unsettling sound of bones breaking, and then _nothing_.

Tears streamed down her face as she cradled her kit closely to her chest. _No… they're all gone…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for continuing to read my story! :)**

 **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Enjoy the first OFFICIAL chapter.**

 **xo cupidsrose**

* * *

The spirit world was riled up, more so than usual, with everyone running around crazily. Koenma sat is in his office, rubbing his forehead as he stared at the document on his desk in front of him. He was in his older form. His fingers tapped on the desk impatiently.

 _Where in Reikai are those buffoons? I sent Botan to get them almost an hour ago._ Sensing them nearby, finally _,_ Koenma glanced up as his four newest spirit detectives walked in, Botan guiding them eagerly. His brows were furrowed.

"Well this must be serious if you look like _that_." Yusuke stated, motioning to his older appearance, while picking idly at his ear.

"It's about time! I've been waiting for you all to show up for almost an _hour_. We have an emergency." His face went grim as he motioned for them to turn their attention to the screen on the side of the room.

"Hey, she's pretty," mumbled Kuwabara, scratching the back of his neck nonchalantly as a small, faint blush appeared on his face.

A picture of a young girl, no more than 17, popped up. She wore a green uniform from a high school a few towns over. The shortness of the skirt accentuated her long, lean legs. Her porcelain colored skin glowed in the sunlight from when the picture was taken. Her long black hair fell to the middle of her back, her bangs framing her face. She had warm brown eyes and was smiling happily in the picture.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. She is a miko that we have been monitoring for quite some time. Normally we wouldn't interfere… but something is about to go _very_ wrong for her."

Yusuke looked at Koenma, quirking a brow. "A miko? Aren't those an urban legend…?"

"On the contrary, they just haven't been around for awhile," Kurama spoke smoothly. His eyes lingered on the picture before he turned his full attention to Koenma. "What is the mission?"

"You will need to go to her family's shrine, immediately. She is in grave danger and she can't die quite yet." Koenma looked over, motioning to Botan who nodded quickly, opening a portal. "Botan has opened a portal to just below the shrine. You will have to climb some steps, but please hurry. There isn't much time."

"Hn." Hiei was the first to jump through, followed by Kurama, Yusuke, and finally Kuwabara.

* * *

The spirit detectives stepped out of the portal, appearing just below the shrine. They all looked to each other, the sky at the top of the steps darkening slightly. Without another word, they took off running up the steps.

A strong spike of energy suddenly appeared, but it wasn't demonic in any way. In fact, it felt extremely pure. Almost _too_ pure, as it brought the hairs on the back's of both Hiei and Kurama's necks to stand on end.

As the group reached the top of the steps, they were greeted by a bright blue light coming from a small well house. Within seconds, the girl from the picture came out. Their breaths caught in their throats at the sight before them.

Kagome exited the well house, limping slightly as she winced with every step. She was covered in blood and not all of it was hers. She wore a large gash on her right side and there was part of an arrow sticking out of her left leg.

The boys noticed a small, orange, and unmoving tuft of hair cradled to her chest. Upon further inspection, Kurama immediately recognized the small creature as a kitsune, though a very young one. Kagome had tears streaming down her face as she held Shippo tightly to her chest.

"Shippo, it's okay. Please hang on…" Kagome staggered forwards, catching herself on the Goshinboku tree near the well house. She knelt down and set Shippo at the foot of the tree, brushing some hair from his eyes.

She quickly became aware that she was not alone and her eyes shot over to the group that stood nearby. Her eyes widened slightly, and for a moment her eyes filled with worry. "Who-" She stopped, cursing under her breath as she struggled to return to a standing position. Kagome quickly put some distance between herself and Shippo as she moved closer to the well house.

There was suddenly another large spike in energy, followed by another bright blue light. This spike in energy, however, was far from pure. Miasma slowly began to seep out of the well house and Kagome stiffened.

"My dear sweet Kagome… I wasn't quite finished with you yet," Naraku cackled, tossing Inuyasha's tessaiga to the ground beside him, it appearing as a dull and worthless katana without its wielder. "You should have been more patient as I _slaughtered all of your friends_. Do you know what the last thing out of Inuyasha's mouth was?" He cackled, "The hanyou begged for me to spare your life, but that wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable…" He grinned menacingly, not noticing the four spirit detectives that stood nearby. He suddenly began to lift off the ground as his tentacles began to appear.

Kagome raised her hands in front of her as her eyes shone a faint pink. "You're a _monster_." She gritted her teeth in anger as she deflected one of his tentacles with her miko powers, it disintegrating as it neared her.

While she was distracted, however, another one shot out and managed to worm its way behind Kagome. Before the boys could shout a warning, it wrapped around Kagome's neck and lifted her from the ground.

Kagome struggled against Naraku's tentacle, her hands gripping frantically at the putrid flesh surrounding her throat.

"You're too weak to resist me, miko. I will take what is mine and then I will devour you, just like I did to your _insignificant_ friends." He smirked at his own malicious words, knowing full well that it would cause her pain. It was then that he realized they were not alone.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as a voice nearby broke his concentration, though not before Kagome had fallen unconscious due to the lack of oxygen to her brain.

"Hey, asshole! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick on a girl?!" Yusuke snarled, now beyond angry at the sight before him. He let some of his spirit energy seep out, and it was enough to cause Naraku to turn his head, and ire, to them.

He growled threateningly and threw Kagome in their direction as though she were nothing more than a weightless ragdoll. Kuwabara rushed forward and managed to catch her.

"Fuck," he uttered as he looked down at her. She was really injured. Her neck was already starting to show a deep, purple bruise from where Naraku's demonic tendril had attempted to strangle her into oblivion. Her previous injuries also remained, and they looked equally, if not more, painful than her newest one.

The sight of her wounds made Kuwabara's stomach churn painfully and he suddenly felt as though he might become ill. He ignored the sensation though, as he heard a calm voice speak from beside him.

"Kuwabara, please try to keep Miss Higurashi," Kurama paused and motioned over to the limp form of Shippo against the Goshinboku, "and the kit safe." He then turned his full attention back to the spider-like demon before them. _He will pay for their suffering_ _._

Without hesitation, Kurama extended his arm and opened his hand, small seed beginning to grow rapidly from his palm. Within seconds, a green vine appeared in his hand and, with a flick of his wrist, it began to resemble his signature Rose Whip. He leapt forward, Hiei and Yusuke at his side, as they charged at the disgusting demon before them.

Hiei brandished his katana as he hurdled down towards Naraku. Before he, or anyone else for that matter, could land a hit, their new enemy disappeared in a burst of miasma. The only thing he left behind was an eerie cackle that lingered in the air.

After Naraku's sudden disappearance, the trio turned their full attention over to Kuwabara, who now sat at the base of the Goshinboku with Kagome in his lap and Shippo cradled in his arm. "That bastard…" He clenched his free hand as he looked up at his comrades, angry tears resting in the corners of his eyes. "He could have killed her!"

"Hn. I'm sure that was his intention, idiot." Hiei snorted before he knelt down, taking in the sight of the girl and the strange kit before them.

"Ah well… mission accomplished, I guess." Yusuke pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. He was instantly greeted by Koenma's worried eyes.

"Is she safe? Is she alive?"

"Yeah, we managed to get here just in time. The demon that attacked her took off though." He turned the communicator so that the screen faced the girl and the young kitsune resting on Kuwabara. "They're really fucked up. Can you-"

Before Yusuke could finish his sentence, Botan appeared with a pop. She opened a portal and quickly ushered them all through. Upon exiting the portal, the ragtag team found themselves at Genkai's shrine.

Yukina smiled solemnly at them as she motioned for Kuwabara to place Kagome on nearby a shikibuton and to place the kit on the one next to her. He, of course, did as he was told by the beautiful, sea foam green haired demoness.

Genkai spoke softly, "She's a miko." She knelt down beside Kagome's limp form and took her hand in her own. "She is very weak right now, but she should make a full recovery in a few days." The old lady looked up at the boys and frowned slightly. "Well, run along you fools. I'm sure you have more important things to worry about right now than hovering over me."

The four spirit detectives all nodded in agreement, except Hiei who just vanished in one quick movement, before they went their separate ways. They would return in a few days to check on the enigmatic girl that was their newest mission.

* * *

Kagome finally began to stir after an entire week of being unconscious. Her warm, brown eyes blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. Her brows furrowed in confusion, before she shot up. Her motherly instincts were in full swing as her eyes scanned the room for her tiny kit.

Sensing her distress, Yukina entered the room with a small cup of tea. She smiled at the miko with warm eyes. "Please, you are safe now. The young kitsune is safe, as well. He is-" Before she could finish her sentence, Shippo bounded into the room and collided into his adoptive mother's chest, hugging her tightly. She responded with a soft smile, but not before wincing slightly at the faint pain in her side from the gash that was still healing.

"Kagome! Guess what! We were saved by another kitsune!"

"Yeah, and like, three other awesome people too," Kuwabara mumbled from his spot near the door as the room suddenly filled with some familiar faces.

Kagome looked at the faces in front of her, instantly recognizing them as the ones from her shrine. "Naraku-"

Hiei cut her off. "Hn. The coward is gone."

Kagome looked down at her hands as they both clenched in anger. Tears began to fall and Shippo eagerly wiped at her cheeks, removing them simultaneously as they reached her cheeks. "He killed _everyone._ "

"We will avenge them, Kagome." Shippo looked up at her, a determined look on his face, though he fought back tears as well.

Yusuke plopped down on the wooden floor beside her. He looked at her, focusing on her eyes, and she returned the action. "Who was that asshole anyway?"

She broke their mini staring contest and looked down at the kit in her arms. "His name is Naraku. He's a hanyou… he is also the owner of almost half of the Shikon jewel."

As if on cue, Koenma entered the room, still in his older form. He had a grim frown plastered on his face as he looked at the young Miko. "Do you still have yours?" He sighed in relief as she pulled a small jar from under her shirt, it hanging around her neck on a loose chain like a necklace. He then turned his attention to his four spirit detectives. "Now that Naraku has found a way into the present, he will undoubtedly bring death and destruction… you will need to find him and exterminate him." Koenma returned his gaze to Kagome. "He will come for you, for the remainder of the jewel."

She only nodded, wrapping her fingers softly around the small jar that dangled from her neck. "He'll have to kill me before I give these up."

"Hn. He almost did already."

"Hiei! You don't need to remind her!" Kuwabara shouted angrily, which only earned him a swift hit to the back of the head from the short, fire-tempered demon.

Koenma groaned and then looked at the group with a sudden determination. "You four will be keeping Kagome safe at any cost. If the Shikon jewel were to fall into Naraku's hands, the world as we know it will be over."

"What exactly is this… Shikon jewel thing you guys keep talking about?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome cleared her throat politely, making it clear that she would be the one to explain. She went into detail describing the legend surrounding the jewel, how she came to be involved with her most current quest in the feudal era with her friends, and how Naraku intended to use the Shikon for evil. When she was finished telling her story, everyone but Hiei looked at her with some form of surprise and worry on their face.

Shippo stirred uncomfortable in her lap, which brought their attention to him. He scratched behind his ear nervously as he looked back at them.

Kagome, noticing their curious eyes, smiled warmly. "This is Shippo. He is a kit that we rescued during my time in the feudal era. The two of us have become… rather close. Like mother and son." At this, Shippo beamed and hugged her again.

Kurama stared at the woman before him, the fox within him stirring anxiously. _**This miko has taken to raising a kit… how intriguing.**_ Yoko expressed his interest.

His human counterpart smiled knowingly to himself. _I take it your interest has sufficiently been peaked, then._

The night continued on, the group sharing stories and getting to know one another. As the others fell asleep, Kagome sat near the window and looked up at the stars longingly, a single tear running down her cheek. From the corner of the room, two green eyes speckled with gold watched her curiously. _**Enchanting** **.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

 **Thank you for reading and for leaving reviews. :)**

 **I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **xo cupidsrose**

* * *

The night had come and gone and it was now early morning. The sun was just starting to make its way in through the windows and there was a light coating of dew covering everything outside. A light fog lingered in the air, as well.

Kagome was tidying up the shikibuton she had slept on for the past week and was getting ready to head out, hoping to make it back to the Higurashi shrine before Souta woke up. Today was his birthday, after all, and what kind of sister would she be if she wasn't there to celebrate with him.

Shippo stood at Kagome's side, smiling nervously. "Do you think your family will like me? I know that I look a little different…"

"Shippo, they will love you just as much as I do. Besides, if they could put up with Inuyasha's loud mouth and attitude, they can handle anything." She chuckled sadly.

He couldn't help but perk up at that as he sent a warm smile her way, suddenly having more confidence. "Cool! I can't wait to show Souta some of my tricks!"

Kagome chuckled at her small companion as the pair made their way outside and she closed the door softly, not wanting to wake her new friends, and protectors, so early. She was extremely thankful for everything they had done for her so far.

As she made her way across the porch, she stretched slightly. Botan had given her a change of clothes, and she now wore a pair of skinny jeans with a loose fitting yellow v-neck sweater and her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. It was a much comfier, and practical, outfit than the one she had worn for the past few years while traveling the feudal era. _I don't know why I didn't bring something like this with me. Probably would have kept me out of some of the trouble I got myself in, too._ She huffed.

" _Onna_. Where are you going?"

She jumped slightly, not having noticed Hiei appear after he had jumped down from a nearby tree. "I _need_ to get back to home. Today is my little brother's birthday."

"Hn." He frowned slightly. "Do you think that is wise?"

"Whether or not it is wise doesn't matter, I'm still going." She huffed stubbornly, which only earned her a small smirk from the short demon.

 _How stubborn,_ he mused. Hiei then snorted, stepping aside as he watched her walk away with her kit, disappearing down the steps leading away from Genkai's shrine. He would inform the others of her departure when they woke up and would let them decide what the next course of action would be.

* * *

"Kagome!" Souta ran to his sister excitedly, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I missed you! When did you get back?"

Kagome smiled sadly, which did not go unnoticed by her mother, who made a mental note to ask her about it later. "Not too long ago." She lied, not wanting to elaborate on what had happened in the past week just quite yet.

Souta embraced his sister, though he pulled back and quirked a brow when he noticed the small figure behind her. "Who is _that_?"

"Oh, this is Shippo! Remember? I've told you about him before. He came with me through the well this time."

"Well, the more the merrier. And look how cute he is!" Her mother beamed, admiring his tail and pointy ears. "I'll get breakfast ready and then we can talk, Kagome."

"Hai, mama. Is there anything I can help with?"

Her mother shook her head. "Just go and spend some time with Souta. He misses you when you're gone."

Kagome nodded and made her way into the living room. She had just managed to sit down on the couch with her brother when she heard a soft knock at the door. She quirked a brow and stood up, making her way over. Upon opening the door, she let out a defeated sigh. "Really? I can't even go home without an escort now?"

"You bet! Koenma told us to take care of you, and that's what we're gonna do, got it?" Yusuke chided. "Besides, something smells _amazing_ in here."

"Kagome, who was at the door dear-" Her mother made her way out of the kitchen, a confused gaze landing on the three boys that now stood in the doorway. Hiei had opted to find a comfortable perch at the top of the Goshinboku, so as to have the best vantage point in case trouble was to come their way, which in turn left the other three to visiting with Kagome's family.

"These are some of my friends, mom. This is Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke." Kagome smiled sweetly, motioning to each one as she said their names. They all made their own small greetings in response.

"Oh! How nice! I didn't know you had made such handsome friends!" She beamed, looking at her daughter mischievously, the gears in her head turning a mile a minute.

"Mama!" Kagome groaned, slightly embarrassed. "You know I don't have time for that kind of stuff. Besides, we're just friends."

The trio of spirit detectives gave Kagome several amused looks as her mother ignored her and ushered the three young men into her house, inviting them to stay for breakfast, before she wandered back into the kitchen.

Souta stared at the group curiously from his spot on the couch. "Hey sis, who are these guys?" He looked at her. "And where's Inuyasha? He promised he would come visit with you on my birthday!"

The spirit detectives watched as Kagome stiffened and her breath caught in her throat.

She looked at her brother with a solemn expression. "Souta… there is something that we need to talk about." She made her way to the couch and held out her hand, motioning for him to take it, as she led him into the kitchen where her grandfather was now hovering over her mother while she cooked, sneaking a few tastes now and then. "Mama, gramps... I have some bad news."

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke stood in the doorway to the kitchen, giving silent emotional support as Kagome told her family the story that she hadn't even told them yet.

Kuwabara cringed as she recalled how Miroku had given up his life to be with the one he loved and Yusuke clenched his fists as she spoke of Inuyasha protecting her long enough so she could run to safety.

Kagome paused as she remembered the last thing she had heard from her hanyou companion, tears streaming down her face. "I couldn't help them… I just ran, like a _coward_."

Kurama spoke up. "You are not a coward, Miss Higurashi. You were brave to run, as it saved both you and your kit, and also stopped Naraku from getting the Shikon jewel."

She looked at him, nodding slightly in acknowledgement, as she wiped the tears from her cheeks before she turned her attention back to her family. "Souta, I'm sorry-"

Souta stood up suddenly, his own tears streaming down his face, and slammed his hands on the table in anger. "It's not fair! I finally got an awesome big brother and that _monster_ took him away!"

Before anyone could say anything, he took off and ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Kagome stood to follow him, but her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"He needs some time… I think we all do." She smiled at her daughter, her encouraging smile failing to hide her sad eyes. "Why don't you go and spend the day with your new friends? We can meet for dinner later tonight to celebrate Souta's birthday."

Kagome gave her mother a small smile before she left with her new companions.

Hiei watched the group emerge from the house, feeling a pang in his chest as he recalled hearing her story of what had transpired with Naraku in the feudal era. _This onna has been through a lot. Perhaps she is stronger than I gave her credit for. Hn._

* * *

Several hours had passed and it had started to rain. The group had made their way back to Genkai's shrine after Kagome had insisted that she just wanted to sit somewhere quietly with a cup of tea.

The boys were all thinking of what had transpired that morning at Higurashi shrine and they couldn't help but feel sorry for everything she had been through in such a short amount of time.

Kurama's bright green eyes observed Kagome as she sat perched by the window like the night before, staring out at the rain.

 _ **If we ever see that bastard again, I will let my death plant tear him to shreds in her name.**_ Youko growled from within his head.

 _-Hai… though he deserves a punishment far worse than that.-_

Kagome stirred at her spot by the window before she got up, Shippo still in her arms. All eyes in the room turned to her, curiosity brimming as they saw the look of determination on her face.

"I think... I mean, I'd like it if you all could train me to be stronger." She kept her gaze on the floor in front of her, not sure if her new friends would agree to do so.

"Of course we will, miko." Genkai stood from her spot near her own pupil, Yusuke. "You'll need all the help you can get if you're gonna face that asshole. Dimwit here can work with you after his training tomorrow."

Yusuke nodded, a smug look on his face. "Heck yes! You'll be kicking ass and taking names in no time with my help."

Kagome smiled, feeling a bit better about things now that her they had agreed to train her. She then looked over at Botan, who sat chatting idly with Yukina. "Botan? Can you take me home? I promised my family that I would be home for dinner."

The boys had agreed to giving her some privacy for the evening so she could spend some time with her family.

Botan beamed, happy to oblige. "Of course I can, Kagome!" With a small poof, her oar appeared in her hands and she plopped on. "Hop on!"

Kagome nodded as she approached the oar. She pulled herself onto the back of it, holding onto her perky, blue haired friend. Once she was situated, the two women took off towards Higurashi shrine.

Upon arriving, Botan smiled at her friend. "Have fun! I'll come and pick you up after dinner!" And with that, she was gone.

Kagome's smile faded and she let out an anxious sigh as she made her way to her childhood home. Her and Shippo entered the house and were instantly greeted by some truly amazing and delicious smells.

"Ooh, it smells so good, Kagome!" Shippo beamed.

 _He **had** always been a fan of food._ She chuckled.

"Kagome, is that you dear?"

"Hai, mama! Come on, Shippo. Let's go help with dinner."

And with that the two made their way into the kitchen and began helping Mama Higurashi prepare Souta's birthday dinner.

* * *

Kagome sighed contently as she snuggled into her bed. She had convinced Koenma to let her spend the night at her family's shrine, with the condition that Hiei remain on the premises should anything unfavorable happen.

Shippo was cuddled up to her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. He had fallen asleep rather quickly, the comfort of modern day beds taking his breath away. She smiled to herself, recalling how excited he had been when they first entered her room. He had jumped on her bed for a little over five minutes before yawning and plopping down in a tired heap. His abundance of energy often ended up exhausting him rather quickly.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled into Shippo's hair, taking in the comforting smell of his hair as she drifted off to sleep.

 _Kagome woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes groggily as she sat up. She had stayed up the night before, unable to fall asleep right away, as she pondered how lucky she was to have such a loving family. They had talked about everything that had happened and it had brought her immense comfort to know that they were being supportive through it all._

 _She looked down at the sleeping kit before her, smiling to herself. **I'll let him sleep a little bit longer.**_

 _She stood up, stretching in her light blue pajamas, before she made her way downstairs. It was slightly later in the morning and she was surprised at how quiet it was. And come to think of it, it was rather dark in her house. **Strange...** Kagome walked into the kitchen and froze as she felt a warm liquid touch her feet. She turned on the light and let out a horrified gasp._

 _Kagome's mother was laying on the ground near the kitchen counter, having been in the process of getting breakfast ready for her family. She had a deep purple bruise around her neck and it was clear that it had been broken in an extremely violent and painful way._

 _Her grandfather was laying by the door to the back room, one of his charms in his hand, and his chest had been pierced clear through. The wall behind him was covered in a great deal of blood spatter and even some bits of his skin and heart, no doubt from the force of the impact most likely caused by one of Naraku's tentacles._

 _The most shocking site, however, was Souta. He was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Kagome had never seen so much blood, and it was clear that he had been tortured the most. He was covered in countless deep gashes and bruises. Seeing him like that broke her._

 _She let out a heart wrenching sob as she fell to her knees, not caring that she was getting blood all over her. "No! T-they can't be...!" She felt her miko powers begin to build up inside of her as she was suddenly engulfed in a soft, pink glow. Before she could think, a deafening scream left her trembling lips and she slammed her hands down into the floor, not caring as the blood was splashed onto her more._

 _A massive burst of energy left her as her hands hit the floor. She felt it pulsating around her, her hair blowing around her despite the lack of any wind. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she did know that she was beyond angry._

 _It was then that she made the decision to kill Naraku for everything that he had done to her friends... to her. She would use her miko powers to cause him so much pain that he would eventually beg her to end his life. She would listen to his begging for a while before she would gladly, and eagerly, comply. She would turn him to ash as she sent him to oblivion._

 _He would pay._

 _Her eyes began to glow a bright pink as the walls around her began to disintegrate into ash. She watched, petrified in horror, as the bodies of her loved ones started to do the same. **N-no! Mama, gramps, Souta...! W** **hat's happening...? Why can't I stop?! Somebody help me!**_

* * *

Yusuke groaned. The night had dragged on slowly ever since Kagome had gone back to her family's shrine, and there was _nothing_ fun to do at Genkai's shrine, but that was according to him. "When is she gonna be back anyway?"

"I told her I would pick her up first thing in the morning. She's pretty stubborn, actually. She kind of reminds me of you." Botan chirped, which earned her an eye roll and a glare from the boy in question. She giggled in response.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he felt Hiei's voice fill his mind. "Hiei has just informed me that something is happening at the Higurashi shrine. We should make our way over there as quickly as possible."

Botan nodded quickly before opening a portal. The group stepped through, leaving Genkai and Yukina safely behind.

* * *

Upon arriving at Kagome's shrine, they were all greeted by the strong miko powers emanating from her bedroom. Shippo was standing outside, having fled from his adoptive mother's side when he awoke to feeling like his very skin had been burning off. He looked worriedly at the house. Once he noticed that the other spirit detectives had arrived, he relayed what had been happening to them. He explained that they had gone to bed and when he woke up, she had been glowing pink.

Kurama frowned. "Hiei, Shippo, and I will not be able to help here. She would purify us the second we stepped inside." He turned his attention to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "You will need to go to her and see what is happening."

Kuwabara nodded, giving his companions a thumbs up. "Heck yeah, we get to be the knights in shining armor for once! Ain't that cool, Urame-" He paused, noticing that Yusuke was no longer beside him. Upon seeing that he had made his way over to the house, he cried out in annoyance, running after him. "H-hey! Wait up!"

Once the boys reached her bedroom, they found Kagome's family standing outside her door, worried looks on their faces.

"What is going on?" Her mother looked at the two boys, desperate for answers.

"That's what we're here to find out." Yusuke reached down and grabbed her doorknob, wincing as it burned his palm, though he gritted his teeth and shoved it open. No one could have prepared them for the sight before them. It took their breath away.

Kagome was floating slightly above her bed, still positioned as though she was laying down. Her eyes were opened wide, a bright, pink light shining from them. Her body was also covered in the same pink light. She was mumbling something incoherently and a cold sweat was beginning to form on her forehead.

The boys approached her, carefully examining her for any signs of injury. Once they had determined that nothing was physically wrong, they looked at each other in confusion. Yusuke was the first to reach out to her, resting his hand on her forehead. She was burning up!

"What do we do, Urameshi?! I don't know how to stop this."

Yusuke nodded in response and went to say something, but before he could, the pink energy surrounding her began to slowly fade and her eyes fluttered closed as she fell the short distance back down and onto the bed, now unconscious.

"What the FUCK just happened?!" Yusuke called out.

Hiei grunted from beside him, having rushed in the second he sensed that her miko powers were no longer a threat. "Hn… it would seem that something triggered her miko abilities in her sleep."

"Hai, a miko's power tends to fluctuate based on their various mental states. Perhaps she can tell us more about what happened once she wakes up." Kurama sighed, having entered the room shortly after Hiei had. Kuwabara noticed that Shippo was now resting in his arms, which caused him to smile slightly. _Figures the little fox would cling to the big fox the second something happened to his mom._

Shippo looked at Kagome worriedly.

Kurama looked at her mother. "Pardon me, but I think it would be best if we brought Miss Higurashi with us back to Master Genkai's shrine. She will have a better idea of what is going on with your daughter and how to help her."

Her mother nodded, agreeing tentatively. That was all the group needed and Kuwabara then scooped up the limp miko. Shippo jumped out of Kurama's arms and onto Kagome's stomach, nuzzling into her as the carrot-top spirit detective held her. It didn't take long for Botan to appear in the bedroom, opening a portal to Genkai's.

* * *

The group had told Genkai about what had happened and she had agreed to look into the matter.

While they all waiting for Kagome to wake up, Shippo looked at the boys, panic setting in. "Promise me that you'll keep her safe. I don't want Naraku to hurt her anymore. Please… I can't lose her too."

Kurama smiled comfortingly at the young kit, his eyes flickering gold for a moment. "Of course we will, Shippo." He reached out a hand, patting his bright orange hair.

Whether or not Naraku was the cause of what had transpired that evening, the bastard would ultimately pay for the crimes he had committed against Kagome and her friends. There were, after all, four men present in the room that would make sure of it, and three of them were willing to die trying to protect the girl that had captivated them since the moment they first saw her.


End file.
